


Strawberries and Eggs

by Septic84



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakfast Bar, Early years of Dan and Phil, M/M, Manchester, Oral Sex, That's not lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: Dan and Phil had quite the journey in the earlier years. Having to improvise when packing to move from Manchester, the boys have fun one last time.





	Strawberries and Eggs

The origin story of Dan and Phil could have been fabricated from a writer's mind, crafted to be a love story for the big screen. When Dan started to watch Phil's videos he knew that he had found the perfect channel, relating to and enjoying the creative goof's content, Dan was hooked. After watching several videos, he worked up the courage to create a Twitter account in May of 2009 and Tweeted at Phil. In June Phil had tweeted him back and later in the month became is Facebook "friend," shortly after Dan had turned 18. This was around the same time Dan had started to assert himself as an adult, so to celebrate Dailybooth milestones, he started to take risqué pictures, now coining them as "Nakedbooth." Honestly, Dan loved the attention, but he was pretty much only valuing the attention of one specific person. 

In later October, they were already spending hours talking and Dan's sexual ambiguity came into question a lot; especially after hinting at intimacy between him and Phil. With comments such as, "can you be pillow?" Or Phil asking, "can I be player 2," (in response to a naked Dan with a controller over his crotch,) the internet wildly speculated on the nature of their relationship. Both of them flirted openly at this time but made no real effort to address or define their relationship. They flirted without acknowledging they were doing so, at least not to the outside world. 

Phil had convinced Dan to upload a video, so "Hello, Internet," was unleashed on the world. It was well-received and shortly after, "Butterfingers" was also uploaded. Phil was right, they were good videos and people liked Dan's content as well. That week was wonderfully stressful because on the 19th Dan and Phil met in person. Dan stayed with Phil for a few days, they recorded the first PINOF and got to know each other better. After that, they made frequent trips to see each other and to go to events together. Dan went to Uni in Manchester and Phil had a flat there as well; they were uncertain of the future, but they knew they wanted to be together. This proved to be very useful when Dan had to be admitted to the hospital in Manchester, when he needed to do laundry and when he needed Phil's support when he decided to ultimately withdraw from University. They were spending all of their time together anyway, so in the late summer of 2011, they moved into a flat together. 

They had been here a few months now; they were getting to know each other's day to day habits. Messaging over the internet, taking trips together and visiting each other's homes was one thing, living together was entirely different. It was great and it was also trying. Phil left every drawer and cupboard door open, Dan sang loudly in the shower, but for the most part, it was great. They were able to do more things living together thus "The Super Amazing Project" was born. They were having the time of their lives, and the followers were increasing and coming along with them. 

"Phil, why are your socks on the coffee table?" 

"I may want them again later." 

"But why do they need to be on the coffee table?" 

"So I can find them again later," 

"You're so annoying," 

"Your mum's annoying," 

"Shut up," Phil smiled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. 

In December they filmed "How to make Christmas cookies," editing out the sticky kisses and excited chatter about their upcoming Christmas special on BBC Radio 1. Everything was going great and they both were in awe thinking about this new opportunity. They had never dreamed that being Youtubers could transition into mainstream media, but it had. 

They decided to film a "Day in the Life" video, showing off Manchester. They filmed themselves getting groceries delivered, watching shows, reading emails and even the prison they lived near. Once in town, they filmed themselves going to various places and just having fun. It seemed like whatever they did together, their followers loved it. Dan and Phil were allowed to be spontaneous, silly and creative and everyone loved it. 

They went to Playlist live together, meeting some of their audience and getting to know other Youtubers. Soon after Phil decided to do a live show on a site called "Younow," this was yet another way to connect with their followers who were paying their bills. As questions flew by, he saw one about the infamous breakfast bar, "Dan climbs on it more than anything," 

In the background, Dan yelled, "It's fun, you should try it!!" 

"It is meant to eat at, Dan, not climb on." 

Dan wanted to go to Las Vegas for his 21st birthday, so that's what they did. Dan had every intention of uploading footage from the festivities, but as the adage went, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Maybe he would upload something at some point, but he didn't make an asserted effort to do so. There would be a lot that would have to be edited out anyway. If he were honest, he doubted he would ever post any footage from that trip. 

After Vidcon, they decided to look for flats in London, Dan announced this on his first live show in a hotel room with terrible acoustics. They needed more space and wanted to be in London for more career opportunities. 

When they got back, Dan knew how he wanted to say goodbye to the Manchester flat. When Phil had left to get more boxes to pack the Kitchen, Dan set his plan into motion, making sure everything was in place. 

Phil rode the lift back up to their apartment with an armload of boxes, he struggled to open the door, but when he did, he was greeted with Dan, laid on top of the breakfast bar. His nipples covered with whipped cream and bright reddish-pink panties covered his crotch. The room smelled of Strawberries. 

"Ah, Dan?" 

"Hey, Phil. So, you know how you said the Breakfast bar was for eating at, not climbing on? Well, tonight we are doing both, I am the meal. Eat me," 

Phil smirked dropping the boxes and shedding his coat. "You do smell very tasty," Phil swiped the whipped cream off one of Dan's nipples with his thumb and made a show of sucking it off. “When did you get these, I wonder,” His finger then trailed down Dan's belly, stopping right before the panties, bending down and licking the parts covering Dan's hardening cock. "Mmm, I love strawberries," Phil sucked at the panties, small parts started to break away. "You're so delicious," Dan moaned. 

"See, it's good to climb on and eat at," Dan choked out. 

Phil sucked at the head of Dan's strawberry covered cock, “Yeah, I think you’re right,” breaking the gummy covering, Phil now was just sucking on skin. 

"Yes," Dan hissed. 

Phil dug his tongue into the hole he had created, taking more of the panties into his mouth and exposing more of Dan’s skin. 

“Please, more,” Dan moaned. 

Phil used his hands to free Dan the rest of the way from the panties, he didn't think he could eat any more of them. He maneuvered his red-stained tongue up to Dan's stomach, circling his belly button, traveled up his treasure trail onto one nipple, then the next, licking them clean. “Mm, tasty boy.” 

"God, that feels good," Dan moaned, "Phil, I want you to fuck me on this breakfast bar. I've always wanted to do that. I don't want to move out until we have, please,” 

Phil laughed, "I'm not opposed to this idea, especially since you've laid out a feast for me, we're gonna have to improvise, " 

"Okay?" Dan watched Phil walk to the other side of the kitchen, he started to rifle through the cupboards, pulling out various items and leaving them on the counter. His face lit up as if he had an idea, and went to the fridge. He pulled out the carton of eggs, cracking the last two and pouring the egg whites into a bowl. 

"Get on your hands and knees," 

Dan complied, "Are we using egg whites as lube, Phil?" 

"I saw it online once, that they work," Phil started to trace Dan's entrance, 

"Holy shit, that's cold!" Dan shrieked, recoiling. 

"Sorry, all of the lube is packed," applying some to himself he gasped at the temperature change. As he entered Dan, the coldness quickly faded. "Not so cold anymore.” He gasped, 

“No, it’s not, fuck me, Phil, 

“I'm so glad we did this," 

"Me too, even if we are all sticky." Phil sped up his pace, thrusting into Dan, kissing the back of his neck. “Close,” 

“Me too, harder, please,” 

After they had finished, they cleaned up the breakfast bar and showered, then they continued to pack the kitchen. 

“I’m going to miss this breakfast bar,” Dan said, 

“You are so sentimental, Dan,” Phil smiled. 

“Shut up, I just showed you how amazing it could be, didn’t I?” 

“Yes, you did. I will miss this apartment too, we have so many "firsts" here,” 

“Yes, we do." Dan shook his head, this was bittersweet. "We’re never going to miss it if we don’t move out, we need to keep packing,” 

“Right you are,” 

Dan opened one of the cupboards, “Phil!" Look! We had olive oil! Why the fuck did we have to use the freezing cold egg whites?" 

Phil shrugged, "eggs needed to be used anyway,” 

Dan threw the empty carton at his head, “You idiot,” 

“But you love me,” 

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card:  
Breakfast Bar  
That's not lube  
Edible Pants
> 
> Huge thank you to:  
https://adorkablephil.tumblr.com/  
(https://adorkablephil.tumblr.com/post/157946186879/phan-timeline)  
This helped me out tremendously with the dates and timing of this story. You the real MVP.


End file.
